Silverbriar's Journey
by Starpool2
Summary: This is the story of a young queen and her mate, cast out of their clan for the wrong claims, follow their journey as they strive to achieve greater things, and help those in need. Follow the birth of a new clan, a new age for the warriors world. If someone made a cover image, I'd thank them quite well, can't pay you, but I'd thank you.
1. Prologue

**Hey! How's it been? This story takes place in the old territories, also this is a different Heatherstar than the one Tallstar knew.**

"Die."

Silverbriar growls, backing away from Icestar.

"What happened to you?"

Now I'm sure you are all wondering what's going on here, and I'll tell you.

A not so long time ago in Windclan, there were three kits, Ravenkit, Icekit, and Silverkit.

Icekit and Silverkit were very close friends, while Ravenkit liked to hang out in a different crowd, the day those three kits were apprenticed however, Ravenpaw took notice of the beautiful Silverpaw, though he was more concerned in making friends at the time, Icepaw didn't exactly like him, but tolerated him for Silverpaw's sake.

As time went on, the three apprentices trained together, fought together, and became like kin to one another, until the day they were made warriors.

The newly named Ravenlight had developed a crush on the newly named Silverbriar, and Icepaw, now Iceheart, took notice of this when Ravenlight asked Silverbriar to come with him to Outlook rock. She gladly agreed.

It was there Ravenlight confessed his feelings and asked her to be his mate. She accepted, unaware of a certain tom who was watching.

Iceheart was broken-hearted, Ravenlight and Silverbriar were his only friends, and they had betrayed him like that. Now his heart was more icy than ever before.

When the two new mates came back to camp, they found Iceheart waiting there, they told him the news and he acted happy as can be, hiding his true feelings.

Iceheart rose in the ranks, becoming deputy, then leader, while Silverbriar became a queen, pregnant with Ravenlight's kits.

The previous leader, Heatherstar, passed away from a terrible Greencough, bringing forth the reign of Icestar.

Now leader Icestar can properly kick out the two traitors in his eyes, his first act as leader.

"We could've ruled Windclan together! Side by side, and you choose him!?" Icestar snarls, slashing her eye, and giving her a cut that was sure to scar. (A/N: It looks like the same scar that Scar of the lion king had, only on opposite eyes.)

"Hey!" Ravenlight steps between Icestar and his mate. "That was uncalled for!"

Icestar rose his gaze to meet the eyes of Ravenlight.

"And you!" He snarls, his nose wrinkling. "You were the one who stole my love! I thought of you as a brother, and you betray me!"

"I did not!" Ravenlight snaps, standing his ground. "I fell in love, and got a mate, how is that betrayal?"

"Because she was supposed to be MINE!" Icestar lunges aiming for Ravenlight's neck, Ravenlight barely ducks out of the way and slashes his former leader's side.

"Die!" The frosty white tom yowls, pouncing and pinning his tuxedo opponent to the ground.

"Stop!" Silverbriar knocks Icestar away, standing between the two toms. Her eyes glistening with tears at the two cats who had made her life so rich. "Stop now!"

Icestar's gaze softens as he looks at the one he loves, he could never truly hate or hurt her.

"Fine, if you agree to be my mate." He tries to barging with the pregnant she.

Silverbriar looks up at him with mournful eyes, the first tears starting to fall like rain drops in a storm.

"I... can't." She mews softly. "I can't be mates with a tom who would do this."

Icestar's anger rages.

"Fine, then I'll kill you and your kits!" He starts to pounce, but something about Silverbriar's form stops him.

Maybe the way she was hunched over like a fox compared to a wolf, maybe it was the way her eyes looked, full of tears like a storm, and full of the fear a mouse's eyes were as the hunter made for the kill.

Whatever it was, he stopped.

"Leave." He meows. Silverbriar's gaze turned to him, her new scar flashing and ugly red in the dying light.

"Wha...what?" She mews, confused, and sounding like a frightened kit.

"Leave and never return." Icestar turns away, not looking, but hearing the shuffle of footsteps running as he faces the rest of Windclan.

 **So what do you think? Do you feel sympathy for the cold hearted tom? Or do you feel hatred? Or even nothing? Who's your favorite cat so far?**

 **Remember to R &R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! With another chapter in our hero's journey from home.**

Silverbriar rran as far away as she could from the territory she had once called home, she ran until the only scent of Windclan was that of her fur. Now a new scent took her clan's place.

Shadowclan.

It seemed she and her mate had reached the Carrionplace. Silverbriar looks around, there he is, albeit slightly slower than herself, Ravenlight was still following her trail.

Silverbriar sighs and sits down, wondering why her friend had fallen on the path of evil.

"Are you...huh... still...huh...thinking of...huh...Icestar?" Ravenlight pants once he reaches his forlorn mate.

"You know me too well." The silver she cat responds, watching the coming dawn. "It's just, why? Why would he do this?"

Ravenlight shakes his head, fur ruffled, looking almost like ocean waves on a stormy night.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know." Ravenlight sighs, taking a step back and scenting the air. "We need to get out of here, e'er deep in Shadowclan territory."

Silverbriar nods.

"You're right, let's go."

And back to running the went, stopping once they were across the border.

"Where do you want to go?" Ravenlight asks. Silverbriar blinks.

"I know this is probably ridiculous, but I want to make our home close to the Windclan border, it's all we've ever known after all." She sighs, placing her head on her paws.

Ravenlight nods.

"I understand." Silverbriar's eyes gleamed, reflecting the rising sun.

"Thanks." She purrs. Ravenlight nods.

"Anything for you." He meows.

The two ran back the way they were coming, stopping about several foxlengths from the Windclan border. Silverbriar began walking along it until they discover a beautiful meadow, say 2 miles southwest of Highstones.

The meadow had a small cavern, where Silverbriar ran to, as it looked like the only avaliable shelter for the day, when she entered, she gasped.

"Ravenlight... I think, we were meant to find this place."

Directly five foxlengths from where she was standing was a small waterfall, with a ledge peeking out from it, a foxlength to the left was a small opening that led to a bigger cavern where there was a small pedastal type rock in the middle. A foxlength to the right was another small opening that led to a medium size cave. Diagonally from the waterfall was another cave, only this one had another trickle of water flowing in, and many crevices, perfect for storing things. Next to it, in between the first cave and this latest one, was another big cave, only this one was covered head to toe in moss. Finally there was another mossy cave, directly across from the first.

Ravenlight stepped into the cavern, and was in as much awe as Silverbriar, he looked to find that his mate was standing on the ledge jutting out from the waterfall, he looked to see how she got there and discovered a small pile of rocks that led up to it, and a little cave. Poking his head into the cave behind the waterfall he found a mossy space slightly higher than the rest of the ground, and a flat rock, perfect to sit on.

"I think... you're right my love, we were." Silverbriar joined her mate and looked at the cave he had found.

"I know, let's start our own clan! We can take in all those who are lost and were cast out for the wrong reasons, like us!"

Ravenlight nods.

"Yes, and we'll be... Silverclan!" He suggests. Silverbriar shakes her head.

"No, we shall be Iceclan, after our lost friend."

Ravenlight sighs.

"Are you sure? He's not lost, he seems just fine, only insane now." Silverbriar looks at him.

"I'm talking about Icepaw, who was nice and kind, much better than Iceheart." Ravenlight nods.

"Oh, of course my love."

Silverbriar sighs.

"Right then, let's get some rest." Ravenlight nods, and lies down, soon drifting off to sleep, Silverbriar right behind him.

One moons later,

Silverbriar was lying in the newly named nursery. Ravenlight having just dropped her off a rabbit, she sighs, _I wonder when we'll get our first members?_

Ravenlight popped into the nursery.

"My love, you know I wouldn't normally call you out, but... you need to see this." Silverbriar tilted her head and stood up, she gasped when she saw what was in the centre of camp.

It was their old clanmate, Rabbitleap, and someone who smell distinctly of Riverclan.

"Help!" The Riverclanner called out. "I-I ran away from my home because our leader, Lakestar, has aligned herself with Icestar, they cast out Rabbitleap, and when I saw what they were doing to him, I had to save him and leave..."

Silverbriar waddled over to Rabbitleap and examined him, he had three long cuts along his side, a light bite over his throat, and there was a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth. Her eyes widen.

"Icestar did this?" She asked. Rabbitleap nodded. "I...I..."

She turned away.

"You can stay, help yourself to our fresh kill, we'll see what we can do for Rabbitleap miss...?"

"Oh! My name is Reedrush." The warrior introduced herself.

"Right then Reedrush." Silverbriar continues. "You're free to stay... and join Iceclan."

" _Iceclan?_ You mean to tell me you're naming this clan after that... that traitor!" Reedrush snarls.

"I'm not naming it after Icestar I'm naming it after Icepaw." Silverbriar made sure to put more power behind the words 'paw' and 'star'. "My friend."

"Reedrush... st-op she's letting us... stay... isn't she?" Rabbitleap's voice was raspy and barely understandable, he sounded life a dried up whale. Reedrush blinks.

"Rest." She turns to Silverbriar. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Ravenlight looks at the two she cats, and the white tom in the center.

"Get herbs, we'll need cobwebs and Goldenrod." He meows. Silverbriar purrs.

"Now I'm thankful for all the time you spent following the medicine cat around." The queen drags herself back to the nursery, hopefully to get some sleep.

 **Hey everybody, I'm going to give you a choice...**

 **Should Rabbitleap live... or die?**

 **Remember to R &R your choice, and feel free to comment on any mistakes... just don't flame, I work hard on my stories.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Y'all gonna hate me, but I have to do this.**

It was three weeks since Reedrush and Rabbitleap had arrived, and Rabbitleap hadn't got any better.

"What are we going to do!? We can't just let him die!" Reedrush's concerned meow filled the nursery. Ravenlight shook his head.

"...I know, but there's not much we can do! We don't have a good lay of the land... and with Silverbriar's condition, I can't exactly leave!"

"Then show me the herbs we need, I didn't drag him out of Icestar's grasp for nothing!" Reedrush hisses, Ravenlight growls.

"Fine, if you're that determined." He stalked out and came back with cobwebs, goldenrod, and marigold. "These are the herbs you need, this is goldenrod, these are, obviously, cobwebs, and this is marigold. Mix the marigold and Goldenrod together and apply it to his wounds, then take the cobwebs and put it on top, if you feel the need, give him two poppy seeds."

Thankfully they didn't need any poppy seeds, there was already a small grove of five poppies in the medicine den.

Reedrush nodded.

"Got it... can you...?" Ravenlight nods.

"Don't worry, I'll watch him until you get back." Silverbriar gets tired of listening to them, and drifts off to sleep.

"She wakes up to more shouting just outside the nursery.

"I'm telling you I couldn't find any!"

"Well then I'm sorry, but his life is in the paws of Starclan now."

"No! There has to be something more you can do!"

"I've done everything I can, if I had a magic shell or something then I'd gladly give it to him to save his life!"

"I... ah... ugh!"

Their was a bang, and then pawsteps storming off in the direction of the medicine cat's den. Ravenlight peeks his head inside.

"Oh, did we wake you love? Sorry."

"No it's fine." Silverbriar sighs. Ravenlight walks over to her and curls up around her, she quickly falls asleep.

"NO!"

The couple jerk forward, waking up instantly. Ravenlight nuzzles his mate and rushed off to see what it was... but Silverbriar already knew, and when Ravenlight walked soberly into the nursery, it was no surprise.

"It's Rabbitleap... he's..." Ravenlight shakes his head, Silverbriar nods.

"How's Reedrush?" She asks, Ravenlight sighs.

"Bad." Silverbriar rests her head on her paws.

"As she should be, it was clear she had feelings for him." Ravenlight's head popped up.

"So that's why Rabbitleap was always sneaking out!" Silverbriar tilts her head.

"He was?" She had never really paid attention.

"Yeah." Ravenlight nods his affirmative.

As Silverbriar dragged herself outside to pay her respects, she noticed Reedrush acting strangely, her tail was curled around her paws, but not resting on the ground like normal, and... now that she looks at her.

"Have we really been feeding you that much?" Silverbriar asks, Reedrush's eyes widen.

"Uh... n-no, I don't know what you're talking about!" Silverbriar tilts her head, before her eyes widen with realization.

"Reedrush... are you, pregnant?" The silver queen asks. Reedrush lowers her voice.

"Don't, don't tell anybody..." She whispers. "Please."

"Why, you were both members of Iceclan, they won't be half clan... when are you due?"

"Any day now..." Reedrush admits. Silverbriar looks at her.

"Excuse me! You will not be going anywhere any time soon little missy."

"I-I..."

"No! I am your leader, you will listen to me!" Reedrush sighs but nods.

"Fine." The queen then walks over to Rabbitleap's body, placing her nose into his white fur. "I promise I will raise our kits to the best of my ability. I love you."

Ravenlight looks at Reedrush.

"You are... with kits?" He asks, she nods, Ravenlight sighs.

"Then you should stick to the nursery... I can't believe I let you go and risk yourself to collect those herbs!" The black tom walks over to a wall and starts gently banging his head on it. Silverbriar puts her tail over his shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." He sighs.

"You're right, I didn't."

A couple days later,

Silverbriar was resting in the nursery next to Reedrush, the two had grown closer in the past few days.

"Ack!" Reedrush lurched forward, Silverbriar's head shot up.

"Are you alright? What's wrong!?" She looked panicked, Reedrush turned her head.

"Kits... coming... NoW." Silverbriar's eyes widen.

"No! Not now... Ah, uh... Ravenlight!" Her tuxedo mate flew into the nursery.

"What, are the kits coming!?" He asks, Silverbriar shakes her head.

"Not mine anyway..." Ravenlight looks over at Reedrush, and gasps.

"Oh... OH!" He runs off and brings back a stick. "Bite this."

Reedrush chops down on the twig, it almost cracking as she feels a contraction coming on.

"Alright, when the next one-"

"The next what?"

"The next contraction."

"Oh, continue."

"Alright, when the next contraction comes on, I want you to push." Ravenlight explains, Reedrush nods.

Reedrush feels the pain and pushes, a little kit slides out, it's fur it russet as Reedrush's herself. The kit breathes gasping for air, but it clearly has trouble, Silverbriar nips off the birthsac, but it's too late, the kit dies...

"Next!"

Reedrush pushes again, this kit is also a spitting image of its mother, Ravenlight nips it's birthsac and this kit breathes, it keeps breathing and they know it will live.

"Push!" The next kit comes out, it has a white base coat, with russet patches all over, it's little claws are stretched out, Silverbriar nips the birthsac, as the final kit arrives.

It looks exactly like Rabbitleap.

Reedrush pants, before looking at her kits.

"Two she kits and a tom." Ravenlight meows, Reedrush's eyes light up.

"Rabbitkit for the tom." She gestures to the kit that looks like Rabbitleap. "Rushkit for the patched one, and... um..."

Reedrush looks at the last kit.

"Lightkit."

 **Well, told you, so, do you hate me now?**

 **Please don't, he had to die, and this is why;**

 **The cats don't yet know their territory as well, so they wouldn't know the best herb spots, and they already had 'one' pregnant queen, so with that, Ravenlight would've been distracted.**

 **That is why Rabbitleap had to die.**

 **Sorry if he was like, your random favorite character! XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiya! You know what I've been doing?**

 **I've been rereading one of my favorite fanfics...**

 **Promise, it's a gem, and anyone who hasn't yet read it really should.**

 **Key words, 'Promise' and 'Whitefang'. So... who's your favorite kit out of Reedrush's litter, out of Silverbriar's, and all together?**

It had been a few days since the birth of Rabbitkit, Rushkit, and Lightkit, the two had opened their eyes, and we're playing around in the nursery.

But there was one more thing we failed to mention, Silverbriar had her kits.

There were three, Nightkit, Shykit, and finally, Shadekit,

Nightkit looked like her father, except instead of the tuxedo look, she had a dusting of white, like stars across a night sky.

Shykit was brown, a trait aquire from Silverbriar's father, with white spots, so she looked like a fawn.

Shadekit was blue-grey, with undertones of black, like she had a constant shadow, she looked like Ravenlight's mother... and was named after her to.

If you hadn't guessed, they're all she kits, and Silverbriar loves them dearly. Ravenlight had picked Nightkit and Shadekit's names, and Silverbriar had named Shykit.

"Can we pway with them?" Rushkit asks, her two siblings looking at Silverbriar hopefully.

"I'm sorry little ones, not for a little bit." Silverbriar chuckles. "Why don't you see if Reedrush will play with you?"

"We already asked, said she tired." Lightkit piped up, Rushkit nodded and Rabbitkit stayed silent.

"Ah, I see, well..." Silverbriar gazed around the nursery, her eyes landing on a chunk of moss falling from her nest, she swiped it up and tossed it into the air. "Why don't you play with that."

And just like that, the kits started the first ever game of mossball in Iceclan.

Silverbriar smiles, and looks down at her own kits, love in her gaze. Shadekit yawns... and blinks open her eyes, they're golden, like the sun.

Silverbriar's eyes widen in shock, before they go back to love, she licks her kit's fur, smiling warmly, before calling out.

"Ravenlight!"

The tuxedo kitty soon pops into the nursery.

"Yes love?" He asks. Silverbriar gestures down to Shadekit, Ravenlight gains a goofy grin.

"He's opened his eyes!" The black and white cat walks over and looks at his kit.

"Hello young one, I'm your father." Shadekit blinks, eclipsing the suns before they once again reveal their glory.

"Fater?" She asks, Ravenlight nods.

"Yes young one, I'm your father."

(A/N: Commercial Break, XD)

One week later, all the kits except Shykit had opened their eyes.

Nightkit's were silver-blue, like the moon, to which Silverbriar had commented.

"Now we have the moon, completing the night sky."

Silverbriar looked at her kits, out there playing with Reedrush's three, before looking at little Shykit.

"When do you think she'll open her eyes?" Reedrush asks, Silverbriar shrugs.

"In her own time my friend." Reedrush rolls her eyes.

"Nice answer." Silverbriar smiles cheekily.

"I know!" Shykit yawns, and blinks her own eyes open, they were green as the brightest leaf, or the shiniest emerald.

Silverbriar smiles.

"Told you."

One day later, all the kits were playing, when five new cats wandered into camp, along with a kit.

One cat was as black as night, with white paws and a strange white crescent moon marking on her forehead, she looked quite sick. Another looked the same, only she had black paws, and blue grey fur.

The other three, one was blue-grey, one looked almost each lyrics like Nightkit, only male, and the final one couldn't have been older than five or six moons, she was pure white.

The kit was hanging in the white moon marked cat's jaws, she was clearly not very old, only a few days, as she had not opened her eyes. The kit was so dark a brown it was almost black, but you could still make out the black crescent moon on her forehead.

They all had sapphire eyes. (Except the kit, since we don't know what colour her eyes are.)

"Who are you!?" Ravenlight hisses, and all the remaining four move to protect the queen and kit, Silverbriar stands up.

"Greetings, I am Silverbriar of Iceclan, may I ask what brings you here?" The only male steps forward.

"My name is Shard, my mate recently kitted, and this was the only survivor. We need a place to take shelter in for the time being."

Silverbriar nods.

"And may I ask your names?" Shard once again speaks.

"My mate is Star, her sister is Luna, my younger sister is Crystal, and my littermate here is Sapphire, and out kit is Dark.." He gestures to each cat in turn.

"Of course, will you be joining the clan?" At this Shard looked back at his companions, one by one they all nodded.

"Yes, yes we will."

"Then you will need warrior names."

And so they got them.

Sapphire became Bluestone, Crystal became Snowpaw, Luna became, Blackmoon, Star became Moonshine, and Dark became Darkit.

Shard chose to keep his name.

 **And now for the Allegiances so far;**

Iceclan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Blackmoon, blue-grey she cat with a black crescent moon on her forehead, blue eyes, apprentice; Snowpaw.

Bluestone, blue grey she cat with blue eyes

Ravenlight, black and white tuxedo tom with blue eyes

Shard, black tom with dusting of white throughout his coat.

Apprentices:

Snowpaw, pure white she cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Silverbriar, Silver she cat with black stripes, paws, tailtip, and eartips. (Kits: Shadekit, blue grey kit with black undertones and golden eyes; Nightkit, black she cat with dusting of white and silvery blue eyes; Shykit, brown she kit with white spots like we newborn fawn, green eyes.)

Reedrush, long furred russet she cat with black eartips, green eyes. (Kits: Lightkit, russet she kit with black eartips and green eyes; Rushkit, russet and white patched kit with blue green eyes and black tailtip; Rabbitkit, pure white tom kit with blue eyes.)

Elders:

 **There are the Allegiances, alright, asking a big favor, but can some of y'all include male OCs in your comments? Just asking because we have a strange female dominance...**

 **The feminists would be proud.**

 **But seriously, I need some more males, preferably without blue eyes, also, Backstory is mandatory... XD that rhymed.**

 **Here's the character sheet;**

Name;

Age;

Personality(optional);

Appearance;

History;

Other(optional);

 **There you go, so please, do give me some green/gold/silver/blind/anything but blue eyed boys! Also, I'm not looking for a leader, or a deputy, I've already got that planned...**

 **Med cat however... and if you're submitting a medicine cat, feel free to make it a girl, no restrictions apply to medicine cat OCs, since 1. They can't have kits, and I really didn't need an outbreak of the blue eye disease. And 2. It doesn't really matter what Gender they are.**


	5. Chapter 4

**New updated Allegiances, still looking for the OCs though. For the sake of my laziness, no descriptions.**

Iceclan;

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Blackmoon, apprentice; Snowpaw

Bluestone

Ravenlight apprentice; Lightpaw

Shard apprentice; Rushpaw

Reedrush

Bearglow

Branchpelt apprentice; Rabbitpaw

Lionsun

Apprentices:

Snowpaw

Lightpaw

Rushpaw

Rabbitpaw

Queens:

Silverbriar, kits: Nightkit, Shykit, and Shadekit

Moonshine, kits: Dark-kit

Elders:

Maplespot

Windclan:

Leader; Icestar

Deputy: Owlstorm

Medicine cat: Sweetroot

Aspentail

Riverclan:

Leader; Lakestar

Deputy; Birchclaw

Medicine cat; Otterslip

Shadowclan:

Leader; Sorrelstar

Deputy; Quaileye

Medicine cat; Eagleflight

Thunderclan:

Leader; Larkstar

Deputy: Foxtrot

Medicine cat: Speckledleaf

Harebelly

 **Now... on to the chapter...**

There were some new faces in Iceclan.

Their names were Bearglow, Branchpelt, Maplespot and Lionsun.

Branchpelt originally from Thunderclan, Bearglow originally a rogue named Bear, Maplespot and Lionsun were surprisingly from Shadowclan.

It seemed Icestar was attacking more and more clans, and had noticed the disappearances of Reedrush and Rabbitleap.

Reedrush's kits had become apprentices, and, in an effort to show trust, Branchpelt was given Rabbitpaw.

Ravenlight was organizing patrols.

"Alright I want Bearglow, Branchpelt, Rabbitpaw, Shard, and Rushpaw on a patrol to the Windclan border. Reedrush, Blackmoon, can you take Snowpaw, and Lightpaw out hunting?"

The Windclan Patrol was already lining up as Reedrush and Blackmoon nodded their affirmative, they called out to the remaining apprentices and off the went, the border Patrol close behind.

Later that day...

Reedrush's patrol had just returned, bearing three field mice, a sparrow, and a rabbit to add to the steady growing fresh kill pile, as the cats placed their prey on the pile, Rabbitpaw came barrelling through the entrance to the cavern, quickly followed by a badly beat up rest of his patrol. With Shard and Rushpaw seeming to bear the least wounds, Ravenlight got to work on the others first.

"What happened?" Silverbriar asks, concern evident in her features.

"We were attacked." Shard speaks up. "By Windclan, Icestar himself was there and..." Shard takes a deep breath. "They're coming."

That's when everything went into chaos.

"Quiet!" Silverbriar screams. "I SAID QUIET!" The silvery queen screeches, causing all the cats to look up at her. She jumps onto the waterledge(A/N: the ledge sticking out from the waterfall.) and starts speaking. "Shard, when should they get here?"

"Well, we left them quite a trail so... about 20 minutes?" Shard estimates.

"Hm." Silverbriar nods. "Well then, Rushpaw, Rabbitpaw, Branchpelt, and Shard, guard the nursery, do not let anyone pass, under any circumstances."

The four cats go to their positions, apprentices guarding the inside of the nursery while the warriors and Moonshine stand guarding the entrance.

"All inside, we're going to surprise them." The cats nod again and step into the darkness of the nursery. "Alright everyone, we can use the darkness of the cave to our advantage, before their eyes even have time to adjust we'll strike. Snowpaw, Lightpaw, into the warriors' den, they'll enter the apprentices' den and get a pleasent surprise from Blackmoon, Blustone, and Reedrush. Ravenlight guard Maplespot, don't leave her side."

The next batch of cats rush to their positions.

"I will be right here, hopefully I can reason with them, Bearglow and Lionsun, if the battle turns bad, join in from the leader's den."

All the cats nod from their positions in the den, as Bearglow and Lionsun quickly run to join Silverbriar on the ledge, she gestures with her tail to the leader's den, they dive under the pundits water of the Waterfall and Silverbriar smiles. Then she sits down, curling her tail around her paws as her warriors lie in wait.

Icestar and his warriors burst in 5 minutes later, there were four of them, not including Icestar himself, there was on apprentice she didn't seem familiar with, as well as a young warrior, but she knew the other two.

Featherdrop and Rainpetal, both of which had previously been her good friends.

Icestar smooths his fur down.

"Silverbriar." He dips his head.

"Icestar." She spat the word like it was venom. Icestar feigns hurt.

"My, my, such distaste, and here I thought, we were friends." Icestar smiles, his voice like a thorn wrapped in silk. Silverbriar's eyes narrowed and she looked at her claw.

"We were, until you drove me from the clan." Her voice was made equally deadly, as her claw seemed particularly interesting at the moment. Icestar looks at her, his blue eyes judging.

"So, this is where you've made your home? And what of Ravenlight, surely he wouldn't let you sit up there what with your... condition?" Icestar's eyes narrow dangerously. Silverbriar looked up from her claw, and met his gaze evenly.

"He wouldn't, if I were still with kits." She meows. Icestar's eyes lighten up in mock delight.

"Oh! They've been born? Where are they? I must meet them!" Silverbriar shakes her head

"I think not." Icestar looks at her.

"Why not dear friend?" It is then that she notices he's far closer than he was when he entered, and in, going from being a few foxlengths to a few... inches.

"Too close," the she cat backs up. "How about you leave. There's nothing for you here."

Icestar's smile widens.

"Oh but there is! I've come to make a few demands, one, you hand over all your kits. Two, you give me back my warriors, Reedrush and Rabbitleap. And three, you come back to Windclan."

Silverbriar looks at him through slotted eyes.

"1. Never. 2. They're dead. And 3. I'd rather join the Dark Forest." It was then that she let the smallest bit of spit fly, it soared through the air, and landed right on Icestar's nose. Silverbriar smirks. "A little gift, love."

Icestar slowly raises his gaze to meet her eyes. He takes his paw and ever so slowly, at a snail's pace, wipes it off. His face warps from smile to snarl...

"Windclan Attack!"

 **Next chapter done! Hope y'all are happy with it, I'm still accepting OCs, any Gender now, but still, keep the blue eyes to a minimum, please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yep, I'm back again! No Allegiances this time, because we've got to worry about other things! Like a Battle... XD**

"Windclan Attack!"

The a other four cats lunge, and Silverbriar dives for the apprentice. She hears a cry of;

"Harepaw!" Before she sends the apprentice running, Silverbriar feels something on her back...

Icestar.

Silverbriar yowls, bucking her former friend off, Icestar growls charging back for her Silverbriar stretches her claws out, scratching his face , and clawing his eye. Icestar throws his head back, he claws out wildly, once again opening the scar over her eye.

Silverbriar leaped on the Windclan leader and looked around the battle, Ravenlight and his group were fighting the other warriors, and they were winning as the apprentice barrelled into Rainpetal.

Silverbriar clawed up Icestar and shoved his head into the dirt, Windclan's leader yowled, though it was muffled, as his breathing slowed and he suffocated, losing his first life... that they knew of anyway.

Silverbriar backed off the Windclan leader, though she kept him pinned.

"Windclan Warriors!" _Former clanmates._ "Your leader has fallen, retreat!"

They gladly took her advice as Icestar came to.

"This is not the end!" He growls, one of his eyes missing. "Windclan officially declares war on your little group." He spat, before limping away, clanmates in tow.

Silverbriar dipped her head, at the retreating figures, before realizing that there were only four...

"What happened to Rainpetal?" She mews, Ravenlight looks over at her and steps to the side, there, lying a pool of blood, was the body of Rainpetal, surrounded by the apprentices. Silverbriar's eyes widen as she runs over to her old friend.

"What happened?" She asks, Rabbitpaw steps forward. "Well you see... It was an accident! My paw slipped, I was aiming for her head to know her out."

Silverbriar nods.

"Of course little one... it happens." Silverbriar bows her head. "We will sit vigil for her, and bury her in the the field."

"What field?" Shard asks. Silverbriar meows soberly.

"The one with the strange stones."

You see, there is a small valley in Iceclan territory, in it are strange stones, all standing up, as if to mark graves, but when the curious Blackmoon dug down, there were no bodies. Silverbriar has now decided that it shall be where they bury there dead, starting a new Iceclan tradition, the Deadstone Fields. Every cat will be buried under a stone, that stone will mark their final resting place.

The cats all nodded in agreement, and sat vigil for the lost Windclanner, not noticing the little kit who had witnessed the events, looking at Rainpetal's body in horror.

The next day Silverbriar and Ravenlight were helping Maplespot carry Rainpetal to her grave, when the finally got their, they carefully placed her in a hole previously dug by Blackmoon, and filled it in.

"Though she was not part of our clan, she was still a good clanmate... and friend, right until the end." As Silverbriar said those words, something magical happened, the words _Rainpetal, Windclan warrior, friend, and clanmate. 22 moons._ appeared on the stone she was buried under. The Iceclan cats backed up, and Silverbriar purred.

"So it would seem, this area is Starclan blessed, no fighting shall ever happen on these grounds, lest the curse of Starclan be upon thee."

Ravenlight and Maplespot nodded, and the three walked home in silence to tell the clan.

When they got back, they were greeted to a pleasent surprise.

"Silverstar! Silverstar!"

The cats were chanting, Silverbriar looked to the ground.

"But... I am not a leader." Ravenlight and Maplespot looked at her.

"Yes you are, and everyone sees it." Maplespot nods and they too, join the chant. Silverbriar raises her head and smiles, jumping up onto the Waterledge and soaking in the chant.

"Yes! That's right! I am Silverstar, new leader of Iceclan!" She purrs. "And though I may not have nine lives, I thank you for your support."

"Silverstar! Silverstar! Silverstar! Silverstar!" The chant seemed to ring for miles, echoing out through the cave.

"I love all of you, and I promise I will get my nine lives!" Silverbriar meows, all of her clan looking on with confidence in their new leader.

"I think I can help with that."

 **Yeah its a bit shorter than usual, but I'm working on it, this was more of a filler.**

 **Next time... Silverbriar gets her nine lives, maybe.**


	7. Chapter 6

**And now... the day you've probably not been waiting for... the birth of Silverstar!**

"I think I can help with that." A voice mews. The entire clan turns around, bristling, while Ravenlight and Silverbriar look on in shock.

"Roselily?" Silverbriar mews, eyes wide.

"Yep!" The tortie mews. She dips her head. "I see your well, have you had the kits yet?"

Silverbriar nods.

"Yes... yes I have, they're over there." She gestures with her tail to the nursery, as Roselily starts toward it she is blocked by Shard.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" He growls. Silverbriar scoffs.

"Shard let her pass, she was the medicine cat apprentice in Windclan." Shard tilts his head.

"So? My kit is in there, I don't trust her yet." Hearing the love for Dark-kit in his voice, Silverbriar caved.

"Fine, Shykit, Nightkit, Shadekit, come out here." As their names are called, each kit peeks their head out of the nursery. Roselily's eyes light up.

"Oh they're such little darlings!" She gushes. "I love them."

"Well Roselily, as a friend and leader, would you like to become the first Iceclan medicine cat?" Silverbriar asks softly.

"I would be honored." Roselily replies, head bowed.

Silverbriar nods.

"Here me clanmates, we now have a medicine cat, Roselily, formerly of Windclan, has now joined us, and, to prove her loyalty to us and Starclan, she shall join me on my journey to the Moonstone."

Roselily dips her head.

"Cats of Iceclan, I will be honored to join you as your medicine cat, and I hope to serve you well for moons to come." The cats of Iceclan start cheering.

"Roselily! Roselily!"

Silverbriar silences them with a flick of her tail.

"Hush, it is now time to begin our journey, as we have a lack of herbs, tonight and tonight alone shall we be allowed to eat. Kits, you may return to the nursery."

And so, and hour later as the sun begins to set, Roselily and Silverbriar begin their journey, a journey that will determine the fate of Iceclan, and the forest, forever.

On their way to Moonstone they face many trials, crossing Thunderpaths and braving rats, but finally, _finally,_ they arrive at Mothermouth.

"This is it." Roselily breathes. Silverbriar nods.

"When I come out, I will no longer bear this name, given to me by Heatherstar of Windclan, instead, I will become Silverstar, leader of Iceclan."

The two cats enter the cave, slowly it becomes thinner, and darker, until Silverbriar has to use only her whiskers to feel, and, as not to lose her guide, gently bite Roselily's tailtip.

"We have arrived." The medicine cat mews, Silverbriar looks up, there is the Moonstone, and, as she watches, it slowly lights up with the moonlight, turning a startling silver, matching the soon to be leader's coat. "Now or never." Roselily mews, startling her leader back into reality.

"Right." Silverbriar nods, and touches her nose to the stone.

* * *

She finds herself falling, falling, before she flies, she watches the scenery change below her, bore it comes to a forest, a beautiful greenleaf forest, birds chirping and a river running faintly in the background, but what stands out the most is the vast moor in front of her, and the sea of cats.

A russet tom steps forward.

"Silverbriar, my warrior." He purrs, Silverbriar smiles.

"Heatherstar." She dips her head in respect.

"Oh, don't be like that, we are about to become equals are we not?" Heatherstar chuckles. He touches his nose to her forehead, causing her to go crosseyed trying to see him. "I give you a life for loyalty, use it to stay with your clan, even in dire circumstance."

Silverbriar tries to move, but finds she can't, she looks out over a sea of fighting cats and speaks, no words coming out of her mouth, the cats seem to get a message, and band together, looking at her with respect, she tries running but she can't, she rooted to them, loyal until the very end.

Heatherstar looks at her when she snaps out of it, the russet tom walks up to her.

"I do not regret any of my choices, including making him deputy." Be fore she can ask him more he is gone again, lost within the sea of cats.

The next cat to step forward is a faded blue grey, and she smells of water.

"Who are you?" Silverbriar questions, and the she cat smiles softly.

"I am one from your legends, with a personality fierce as the ocean." She murmurs. Silverbriar gasps.

"Wavestrike! The one who created the bridge across the gorge!?" She meows. The she cat nods.

"That I am, and I am here to give you a life of determination, so that no matter what happens, you will keep pushing through, to be the very best you can be." Wavestrike touches her nose to the silver she cat's forehead. "Use it well, for determination can be used to find great good, but also great evil."

Silverbriar feels a fire, fierce and strong, it burns through her, even though her throat is dry and her muscles ache, she has to keep going, keep trudging on, no matter the cost.

When she comes to once a again, a new cat has taken Wavestrike's place.

"Mossleaf? Ravenlight's mother?" Silverbriar mews, Mossleaf nods.

"Indeed I am, I have been blessed with the honor of bestowing my life upon you." Silverbriar rolls her eyes, her mate's mother did enjoy using a big vocabulary. "My life is the life of love, use it well to protect your loved ones, be they in Windclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, Thunderclan, or Iceclan. Use it to protect and care for your clan, like a mother would her kits."

Mossleaf touches her nose to Silverbriar's forehead.

Silverbriar expected the life to be calm and cool, instead, it was like a fire, raging through her in a determination like she'd never seen, she wanted to protect and provide a home for everyone, no matter their origins, they were all like family, and she would shield them from any blow.

Silverbriar gasped in relief when she again saw the clearing, her mate's mother's tail just vanishing, lost in the sea that is Starclan.

The new cat was black, black as the night itself, but her eyes were warm.

"Grandmother! Nightfeather!" Silverbriar rushes to embrace the black she cat., Nightfeather purred.

"Indeed it is I here to give you a life of hope, use it to hope for your clan's future, even if things seem bleak." Nightfeather touched her forehead and Silverbriar was plunged into a darkness as black as her grandmother's fur.

She felt lose, there was red on her paws, she saw the dead bodies of so many she knew, but thethen she saw something beautiful, a light in the distance... but it wasn't a light, it was a cat! As white as the snow itself. 'Come on' it mouthed, beckoning her fourth with it's tail, Silverbriar gladly followed, when she made contact she was filled with light and love, and most importantly, hope, she had hope for a future where everything was peaceful, battlefield forgotten, she came out of her haze once more.

"Hush now dear, you've been through a bit haven't you? Well, there's still five more to go, including mine."

"Quailflight?" Silverbriar asks, the grey she cat in front of her nods.

"Indeed, and I am here to give a life. The life of Freedom." She touched her nose to Silverbriar's forehead, and suddenly the silver she cat was flying.

"Use it to free yourself from the chains that hold you, know that you can always let go." Quailflight's words were misty, far away and distant in the beauty that was this peace, Silverbriar was running forever, flying for eternity, and always free, it wasn't long however, before she was grounded again.

"Find freedom my child." Quailflight disappeared into Starclan's ranks once more.

Silverbriar watched as the next cat weaved his way through the crowd, and she was shocked.

"Rabbitleap!" Unlike before, he bore no wounds, and he seemed so happy!

"Yep!" The white tom purred. "And here I am to give you a life of friendship. Know that you should always give someone a chance, no matter what."

As he touched her forehead she felt herself be whisked back to camp, she was talking with faceless cats, but she was having such a a good time! She purred at something funny one of them said, before being brought back to the hunting grounds of Starclan.

"Tell my kits I'm proud, and Reedrush I love her." Silverbriar nodded, dazed, as another cat took his place.

"Hello, old friend." The blue grey she cat standing before her purred. Silverbriar smiles.

"Rainpetal." Rainpetal nods.

"Yes, I am here to give you the life of calming." Rainpetal touches her nose to Silverbriar's forehead. "Use it to remain calm no matter how much fighting breaks out, or how much disarray your clan is in."

Silverbriar was floating on a cloud, she felt truly at ease, like she could solve any problem, all too soon however she was back to her ceremony.

A certain fiery tom I'm sure all our readers love was standing there.

"Hello." He meows. "You may not know me, but I am Firestar." (A/N: here's your little fangirl/boy time,

.

.

.

And back to the story!)

Silverbriar gasped, the great Firestar was giving _her_ a life. Firestar smiles.

"I give you the life of protection, protect your clan, and all those innocent." His eyes darken as he touches his nose to her forehead.

Silverbriar is standing in a forest, her and two other cats are confronting a small kit.

"And what do we do when we have trespassers?" The larger one mews.

"We attack!" The smaller one attacks the tiny kitten, the large one nodding his approval, before Silverbriar steps in.

"Stop it, he's just a kit." She mews, the large one growls.

"Fine." Before turning to the kit. "Just don't come back!"

Silverbriar was back in the clearing, Firestar gone, and replaced by a cat who she thought was dead forever.

 _Icepaw._

 **That's right, go ahead and hate me... I cut a nine lives ceremony in half... heh heh, aren't I mean.**

 **But I had to!**

 **So what do y'all think of her lives, and of a certain apprentice appearing at the end?**

 **Also, this is why they're in the old territories and Firestar is dead.**

 **Some rogues had wanted to join the clans, but the clan's were gone, because there were a large amount of rogues, they split themselves I to groups, the new clans.**

 **This is probably 8 leader's after Squirrelflight would be leading in the lake clans, yeah, all the old legends were told to them by Barley, and now those are passed down too. These clan's were created sometime during the late reign of Bramblestar.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, here we are, back again. Thank you to all who gage me OCs and to Silver Stars in the Night Sky for Roselily.**

 _Icepaw._

Silverbriar gasps.

"I-Ic-Icepaw!?" The white apprentice nods.

"Here we are my friend." Silverbriar shakes her head.

"How?" Icepaw chuckles.

"Your belief, you had such belief and memory in me, that my spirit was brought to life. This is the good me though, and Starclan gave it a chance." Icepaw purrs. "And now I give you a life. The Life of Memory." Silverbriar bends down and he touches his nose to her forehead. "Use it to remember those who have died, those who will die, and the good done by everyone."

Silverbriar was a kit in the nursery, looking up in awe as her mother, Frostpelt, explained how to play mossball.

She was at her apprentice ceremony, proud with Ravenlight and Icepaw by her side.

She was training, then she was receiving her warrior name, she was fighting Icestar, she was founding Iceclan.

And suddenly she was reliving her nine lives ceremony, before she was back to the present, Icepaw still in front of her.

"With Starclan's light behind you and your clan in front of you I now pronounce you Silverstar, first leader of Iceclan."

Icepaw touches his nose to her ear.

"Remember..."

"Silverstar! Silverstar!" All of Starclan cheers as her dream fades away.

* * *

Silverstar jolts awake, and Roselily purrs.

"Good morning, Silverstar. We be the head back." And head back they do, once again passing through Thunderpaths, avoiding the rats, until they're home. "Are you ready?" Roselily asks, Silverstar turns to her.

"Not in the slightest." And walks through the tunnel to face her clan.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter! I know, I know, it's short, but there is a reason for that, and it's because... the new Allegiances! Yay! Still no descriptions. I'm only doing Iceclan this time though.**

 **Here you guys go.**

Iceclan:

Leader; Silverstar, kit(s); Shadekit, Nightkit, Shykit

Deputy;

Medicine cat; Roselily

Warriors;

Ravenlight apprentice; Lightpaw

Shard apprentice; Rushpaw

Bluestone

Blackmoon apprentice; Snowpaw

Bearglow

Lionsun

Branchpelt apprentice; Rabbitpaw

Apprentices;

Snowpaw

Lightpaw

Rushpaw

Rabbitpaw

Queens;

Moonshine kit(s); Dark-kit

Elders;

Maplespot


	9. Allegiances(updated)

**Updated Allegiances, don't think I'll need any more OCs.**

Iceclan:

Leader: Silverstar apprentice: Rainpaw

Deputy:

Medicine cat: Roselily

Apprentice, Shypaw

Warriors:

Blackmoon, apprentice; Snowpaw

Bluestone

Ravenlight, apprentice; Lightpaw

Shard, apprentice; Rushpaw

Reedrush apprentice; Shadepaw

Bearglow

Branchpelt, apprentice; Rabbitpaw

Lionsun

Blackchest, apprentice: Rainpaw

Flameheart

Dewsplash apprentice; Nightpaw

Amberheart

Pouncespirit

Sakura

Lightwater

Ashreed

Apprentices:

Snowpaw

Lightpaw

Rushpaw

Rabbitpaw

Shadepaw

Nightpaw

Shadowedpaw

Rainpaw

Queens:

Moonshine, kits; Dark-kit

Berryheart, pregnant

Elders:

Maplespot

 **Thank you to Guest, for Berryheart and Blackchest.**

 **Thank you to Breezstar of Cinderclan for Amberheart**

 **Thank you to Guest: Flaming Churro for Flameheart and Dewsplash**

 **Thank you to Featherfrost of Stormclan for Rainpaw and Shadowedpaw**

 **Thank you to Silver Stars in the Night Sky for Ashreed, Lightwater, Pouncespirit, and Sakura**

 **I hope you all understand that your cats may not appear often, and, for the sake of the plot, may die, but they will appear, I will do my very best to make sure they appear at least once.**

 **Thanks forever,**

 **-Starpool2**


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry.**

It was a normal day in Iceclan, Ravenlight was out on patrol and Silverstar was doing deputy duty for now.

The silver leader smiles down on her cats as she directs them to the different patrols.

"...and done! Everyone else, you may do as you wish!" Silverstar watches as Rabbitspring and Snowcrystal leave camp, both were too shy around each other so she had sent them on a patrol together.

"Hm... what do I have to do today?

Organize Patrols while Ravenlight is out? Check.

Make my kits warriors?" She gave a small sigh at that. "Will take care of when Ravenlight gets back.

Train Rainpaw? I'll get to that after this which reminds me.

Rainpaw?"

The sass bucket that is Silverstar's apprentice walks over rolling her eyes.

"Yes?" She meows, Silverstar growls softly at her apprentice's attitude.

"Can you go out and do some hunting with Reedrush?" She asks, Rainpaw snorts.

"And what right do you have to tell me what to do?" She growls.

"I am your _leader_ and your _mentor,_ you _will_ listen to me if you don't want to be sleeping with apprentices the rest of your life." Silverstar snarls and snaps, finally done, Rainpaw's ears go back.

"Uh... right a... right away Ma'am..." She bolts toward Reedrush. Silverstar sighs.

"That's better." The silver leader mutters and lies down, suddenly, Shard, Rushlily, and Lightblaze burst into camp.

"Where is Ravenlight?" Silverstar asks before she realizes the Shard is carrying a black lump, her eyes widen. "What happened!?" She screeches, waddling to her mate's side. Shard bows his head.

"We were attacked, by Windclan, Icestar did this himself." Shard slides the black warrior off his back and Silverstar yowls in horror.

Ravenlight is coated in blood, so much that his pelt is barely black anymore, his one white paw has been mauled badly and his throat was all but ripped out, he had three long scratches along his side, and his tail was a stump.

Silverstar screeches and sobs, as Ravenlight opens his eyes and let's out a raspy breath.

"Hey, love, don't cry." He mews softly, Silverstar pauses.

"But... but..." Ravenlight shushes her.

"Hey now, I know I'm dying, so I want to see you smile one last time..." Silverstar lets out another cry.

"No... no you're not going to die, Roselily can... she can..." Ravenlight sighs.

"If I'm not going to die, then why are you crying?" Silverstar gives a weak smile.

"You know me too well." Ravenlight smiles back.

"That's the brave strong she cat I fell in love with." He feels his breath running out. "Take care of our kits, dearest..."

He takes in a last raspy breath.

"Love you Poppet."

And the cat that was Ravenlight, was no more.

Silverstar cries.

"No! No! R-Ravenlight, wake up... wake up now... please... please..." Silverstar buries her nose in her late mate's fur. "Why... Icestar... I will kill him for this."

Silverstar's gaze frowns firm and angry.

"I _will_ kill Icestar." She buries her face in her paws and let's herself go, as the clan gathers around to hold a silent vigil for the deputy.

* * *

The next day Silverstar once again joined the elder Maplespot for burial, as they buried Ravenlight's mangled corpse, the words appeared on his stone.

 _Ravenlight, loving mate, deputy, friend, 27 moons_

Maplespot rests her tail on Silverstar's shoulders.

"Hey, are you okay?" The elder croaks. Silverstar nods and buries her face in the elder's fur like a kit.

"It just... seems so, final, you know?" Maplespot nods.

"Yes. It does." Maplespot sighs. "You were supposed to name the deputy yesterday, but I think Starclan, and Ravenlight, will understand."

Silverstar nods and they start journeying back to camp.

Later Silverstar stands on top of the Waterledge.

"I say these words before the spirit of Ravenlight, in hopes that he may hear and approve of my choice.

The new deputy of Iceclan will be...

Shard."

Things went on as normal in Iceclan only their training doubled, Rainpaw was doing very well, and finally Silverstar stands on Waterledge and calls out.

"Iceclan today we have two new warrior's to make, and my heart is bursting with joy.

Nightpaw, Shadepaw step forward."

The two apprentices look at each other and gasp, Nightpaw steps forward solemnly, still sad from her father, but looking forward to the future as well, Shadepaw bounces forward in joy.

"Nightpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Silverstar asks.

"I do." Nightpaw meows and dips her head. Silverstar nods.

"Then from this day forward, you shall be known as Nightfeather, this is the name of my Grandmother, who Starclan honored for her speed and charisma, now they honor you for the same things." Silverstar turns toward the second apprentice.

"Shadepaw, do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Silverstar asks a second time, Shadepaw nods.

"I do!" She purrs and her body seems to vibrate with excitement.

"Then from this day forth you shall be known as Shadehawk, Starclan honors you for your skill and uplifting personality." Silverstar is the first to yowl out.

"Shadehawk! Nightfeather! Shadehawk! Nightfeather!" The clan soon joins in.

"Now we have another thing to announce... we are going to this moon's Gathering tonight! The cats coming are, Nightfeather, Shadehawk, Shard, Reedrush, and Rabbitspring.

Clan dismissed!"

The cats all congratulate the new warriors, and then start talking about the coming Gathering.

 **There we go, I'm so so sorry, please don't hate me...**

 **But anyway, the Gathering! Who's excited to see that?**

 **I know I am! Yeah and my mom picked out Shadehawk's name, so sorry if it isn't the greatest but I thought it sounded fine.**

 **Who else is excited about the warriors book that came out yesterday? And who's your favorite character now? It can be anyone, not just in the main characters.**

 **Remember to R &R!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, who else is sad Ravenlight died? I'm know and I'm sorry, it was essential to the plot. Yeah again, sorry guys, also if I mess up on the warriors Silverstar brought to the gathering.**

Silverstar looks out over the gathering hollow.

"Ready cats?" She meows, they nod, so, with Shard and Roselily by her side, she bolts into the clearing, earning gasps from most of the cats, and a snarl from some Windclanners.

Silverstar proudly struts up to the Great Rock and sits atop it, earning many mutters.

"Who does she think she is?"

"She's not a leader!"

"Why is she here?"

"Traitor to her clan..."

Silverstar is grateful when Lakestar flicks her tail for silence.

"Hush." The blue grey leader scolds them like a queen would her kits. "Now... new one, who are you, and why have you come here?" Lakestar turns to Silverstar with a question in her gaze. Silverstar dips her head in respect to the Riverclan leader who had sided with her old friend.

"My name is Silverstar. I am the leader of the newest clan in the forest... Iceclan." All the cats except those of her clan gasp.

"You can't do that!" One of them speaks, it's the Shadowclan medicine cat, Eagleflight. Sorrelstar growls.

"Shush." Turning to Silverstar she asks. "Have you received your nine lives?"

The newest leader nods. Sorrelstar turns to the gathered cats.

"Then it is clearly Starclan's will that this clan succeed."

Icestar snarls.

"What say you foolish Shadowclanner! This clan has no place in the forest, for it is full of traitors!" Sorrelstar growls.

"How dare you! Would you really defy Starclan's will!" Sorrelstar mews, Lakestar sighs.

"My ally has a point, I can spot at least three former Riverclan cats here." Sorrelstar shakes her head.

"Of course you can, no one would want to be allied with that over there." She flicks her tail at Icestar. "I pity his clan."

Windclan yowls protest.

"Silence!" Icestar barks, turning to Silverstar he meows. "You may be a clan now, and I will accept that, but mark my words, you will be destroyed, be it at my paw... or Riverclan's."

"Stop!" Thunderclan's medicine cat, Speckledleaf, yowls. "Clouds have covered the moon. This gathering is over at the will of Starclan."

All the cats start muttering as their leaders collect them, but as Silverstar watches Windclan and Riverclan, she is almost certain she sees them both walk out with their tail entwined together.

Silverstar is about to call her clan when Shadowclan's leader stops next to her.

"It was brave of you to do this, walk into this meeting knowing you will be judged, I props an Alliance against Icestar, our mutual enemy."

Silverstar looks at Sorrelstar.

"Meet me by Highstones tomorrow." She meows, knowing Shadowclan don't need to cross Windclan territory to get there.

Sorrelstar nods.

"Of course." The she howls to the sky. "Shadowclan here!"

And Shadowclan exits, Thunderclan's leader Larkstar looks at her.

"Good luck. If you need any help, I would be glad to be of assistance." As the last clan walks away the deputy, Foxtrot, sends a glare at the the new leader, green eyes judging and piercing the night.

"Iceclan, to me!" Silverstar calls and her cats head home too.

The next day Silverstar looks out over her clan and sighs.

"Shard, watch the clan while I meet Sorrelstar, Roselily, Ra-... uh... Nightfeather you will come with me." Silverstar shakes her head, having been about to say her deceased mate's name.

Silverstar, Roselily, and Nightfeather head out, leaving Shypaw behind as the single medicine cat.

Silverstar and her crew journey to Mothermouth, finding Sorrelstar standing there with her medicine cat, Eagleflight, and a warrior Wolffang.

"Greetings." Sorrelstar mews, sitting down and inviting Silverstar over, Silverstar purrs.

"Yes, hello." She meows as she seats herself next to the other leader.

"So, I say that we make an Alliance against Icestar and Windclan, do you agree?" Sorrelstar meows and Silverstar nods.

"Yes, in fact, Icestar recently killed my mate." Sorrelstar bows her head. "And Windclan will be attacking us in a quarter moon, if you could help us then maybe we could win, as I am now certain Riverclan will be there."

Sorrelstar nods.

"I am truly sorry about your mate, and I promise you, when needed, Shadowclan will be at your aid."

"Thank you." Silverstar mews gratefully, and the two leaders get up. "How about we meet here every two moons, I'd like to keep this Alliance permanently." Silverstar suggests.

"As would I, I will send one of my warriors down to the Silent hills on the Iceclan, Shadowclan border in two moons." Sorrelstar agrees.

"As will I." Silverstar meows. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye... and good luck." The two leaders wish each other well before heading their separate ways.

When they get back to camp, they discover that Lightwater had kitted, and Shypaw had helped all by herself.

"Really!" Roselily meows in shock. "If that is so, you will get your full name tonight!"

Silverstar purrs at her daughter, before going in to see the kits.

Lightwater had joined their clan one moon ago in fear of the Alliance between Riverclan and Windclan would harm her kits, so she had left, her mate, Ashreed, following.

There were four kits, two toms and two she kits, the first she kit was grey and ginger, she had golden ears, the second kit was pure grey, with a white tinge to his fur, the last she kit was a solid gold, and the final tom was huge, and white, completely white.

Silverstar looks on as Lightwater smiles.

"What are their names?" The leader asks. Lightwater smiles.

"I want your daughter Shypaw to name one, without her we wouldn't be here." Silverstar nods.

"Shypaw." Her small brown daughter scamper in.

"Yes mother." She says in her soft voice. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Lightwater answers for the silver leader. "Actually, I'm rewarding you, you can name one of my kits."

Shypaw's eyes widen.

"Really!?" She squeaks, uncharacteristically loud, causing Berryheart to start.

"Oh be quiet would you!?" The creamy queen snorts. Shypaw hangs her head.

"Sorry." As Silverstar growls.

"Oh Hush you, go back to sleep." Berryheart growls.

"Gladly." Lightwater looks again at Shypaw.

"Can you name this one?" The new queen gestures to the grey and ginger she kit, Shypaw nods.

"What about... Stormkit?" She asks, Lightwater amiles.

"Amazing, and you can name one too Silverstar, after all, you did take us in." Silverstar gasps.

"Um... are you sure?" Lightwater nods. "Okay..." Silverstar mews, Lightwater gestures to the grey and white kit, Silverstar bites her lip.

"Uh... Skykit?" She suggests, Lightwater nods.

"Perfect." Shypaw and Silverstar say goodbyes, and they hear Ashreed and Lightwater name the last to.

"Sunkit... and... er... Cloudkit?"

Silverstar smiles, there they are, Iceclan's newest additions,

Stormkit, Skykit, Sunkit, and Cloudkit.

 **There we go! Thoughts on the kits? The Alliance? Everything?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey again, I'm sad to say we're almost finished, but proud to announce that there will be a sequel, don't know when but there will definitely be one. Sorry this took so long, also, the guest who created Berryheart and Blackchest, you can create them, their kits, and their relationships, but when you try to say where they're going you forget one essential thing. When you've put your characters into my story. I can do whatever I want to do to them. Sorry if I sounded rude. Also I can't name them Sunkenkit or, Silverkit because Sunkenkit is weird and not something a cat would name their kit, and Silverkit is special because of Silverstar. Also you do realize that Riverclan is in an Alliance with Windclan right? And finally,**

 **Stop spamming my reviews! I get it, you want your OCs in my story, but if you continue to spam my reviews like that I will not hesitate to delete them and your reviews.**

 **Here we go.**

Silverstar gazes at her clan with a cold gaze.

Today.

The battle is today.

She had grilled them in advanced moves, simple moves, dirty tricks, anything that would work when fighting such an enemy.

Shadowclan warriors are perched around the hollow, ready to strike should the need arise. Everything was ready, but...

Silverstar turns and enters her den.

She felt guilty.

Icestar was once Icepaw, and killing him meant she was really losing her friend.

Forever.

And the burden was something she would forever carry with her.

Suddenly a yowl of pain rang across the clearing Silverstar bolts out and looks around.

No enemy warriors...

Wait...

The yowl of pain had come from...

The nursery?

 _Berryheart!_ Silverstar realizes, her and Roselily running to the rescue. The leader stops outside the nursery, waiting and watching as Blackchest was held back from his mate.

Silverstar looks at him.

"Go get some water, would you?" _Anything to get you out of the way._

Blackchest nods and dashes off, as the other warriors gather around the nursery.

"Really! Now!?" The warrior with the same prefix as the birthing queen's mate, Blackmoon, yowls. "I mean, we have a battle, and newborn kits too!"

Silverstar looks at her own stomach, it was only another few weeks before she herself would give birth, to her last litter with Ravenlight.

Reedrush sighs.

"This is really not the time."

Silverstar grits her teeth.

"You think I don't know that!?" Reedrush shakes her head.

"Huh..."

Silverstar looks at the nursery again and curls her tail around her stomach.

 _Ravenlight..._

She feels a presence and sighs, knowing he'll always be beside her. Sorrelstar walks out.

"This is a bad time." She mews solemnly. Silverstar bites her lip to keep from snapping.

"Yes... I... know..." The silver leader mutters. "You might want to... get back..."

Sorrelstar nods.

"Right." And she runs off to where her warriors lie.

Silverstar turns back to see Shyfawn walk out of the nursery.

"They're all safe." She mews. "Happy and healthy."

Silverstar and Blackchest enter the nursery.

Berryheart is lying down, two kits at her belly, Silverstar smiles seeing the new additions wrapping her tail tighter around her stomach, thinking of her own litter.

One of the kits let's out a small cry, and kicks her brother, who in turn squeaks indignantly. Berryheart looks at Blackchest.

"I've named the boy Sunkit." She mews and he nods.

"Then the girl shall be Whitekit." He meows Silverstar smiles warmly.

"Welcome to the clan Whitekit and Sunkit." The silver leader exits the nursery, leaving the queen to rest.

Silverstar stares at her clan from the nursery entrance, wishing that things could have turned out differently.

The silver leader flicks her tail from side to side, knowing that cats are going to die today, and knowing that she can't stop it. Her only task was to... to... Kill Icestar...

"I must." She mutters to herself.

Silverstar runs back to her den and buries her face in the moss. "Can't, can't, can't! I'll be alone! Alone! All alone! No one here, no one there, no one anywhere! Rainpetal, Ravenlight, Icepaw, can't save, can't save, Reedrush will die, then kits will die, we'll lose because of how stupid I am!" She screams and whimpers, cursing Starclan for her misfortune. Suddenly she feels a sting, the scar from her first battle with Icestar had reopened.

An omen.

Icestar and Silverstar are Yin and Yang. If one dies, the other falls with them.

"So I will die today, and so will he." She gave a small smile, before frowning, and once again wrapping her tail around her stomach. "I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen."

"I'm afraid there's not much choice." A voice meows, Silverstar looks up to see Roselily.

"Hm?" She tilts her head.

"In case you forgot, Icestar was the one attacking us." The medicine cat explains. "And you have to fight him. Look at all those cats out there. Do you think it was that easy, leaving their clans and pasts behind?" Roselily shakes her head. "Each one of them came here and became loyal to you. How hard do you think it was for me to leave Windclan?"

"You... you were thrown out though." Silverstar mews, tilting her head further.

"Do you think that made it any easier!?" Roselily growls. Silverstar stands up.

"And it wasn't hard for me to!? I could've been fine if I had become Icestar's mate! Ravenlight never would've died, and everything would be fine, but I left. I left and had kits. I left and formed this clan. And now here we are, facing certain death! Do you seriously think it wasn't hard for me!?"

But to the silver leader's surprise, the dappled medicine cat started laughing.

"Wha... What?" Silverstar looks at Roselily like she had just turned into a mouse.

"That's the brave, strong Silverstar I know!" She meows, giggling, before her expression sobers. "Do you now realize what you have to do?"

Silverstar nods.

"Icestar will die today... as will I."

"Windclan Attack!" The leader and medicine cat whip around and look outside.

There were Windclan and Riverclan streaming into the cave.

And they had the biggest army any clan had ever seen.

 **Sorry that update took so long, heh, it was kind of an off and on process.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Kay, this should be the last chapter besides the Epilogue.** **;(**

Windclan and Riverclan stream into the camp causing panic.

"Stop!" Silverstar yowls through the choas. "Fight them!"

The Iceclanners turn and face the arny, while Shadowclan leaps from behind.

Silverstar looks into the fray, spotting Icestar, she yowls and leaps. Icestar whips around, slashing her face, but Silverstar throws him back, as he recovers she gazes around.

Rabbitspring is surrounded, enemies closing in on him fast, Silverstar prays that he'll be alright.

Shard is bravely protecting Snowcrystal, and Silverstar knows she made a good choice of deputy.

Reedrush and Blackmoon are defending the nursery, along with Roselily and Shyfawn defending the medicine den.

Ashreed is protecting his mate who was outside on her way to the nursery, just as Silverstar thinks he'll be alright, a Windclanner jumps up behind him, delivering a killing blow.

"No!" Silverstar and Lightwater yowl. The Windclanner looks on triumphantly as Lightwater barely makes it to the nursery. Reedrush aiding her. As Silverstar is about to make sure the queen is alright before a weight crushes her, Icestar.

"Leader hm?" He sits there on top of her, pinning her, he smiles wickly, ivory Fangs glinting in the light of the barely illuminated cave, claws flashing like the sun, he bites down, hard, Silverstar hears a crack, and everything goes black.

 _Silverstar looks around, her former clanmates, and the newly dead Ashreed are there, sullen._

 _"You can do this." Ashreed attempts to encourage her, Silverstar looks around._

 _"I have to go back!" She meows fiercely, and the Starclan cats shake their heads._

 _"Your body is healing." They say as one, and Rainpetal and Rabbitleap me to the side, showing her a faint outline of herself._

 _"My first life..." Silverstar sharply intakes her breath. Her eyes widen. "The kits..."_

 _"Will not be harmed love." She turns around, and there is Ravenlight. They embrace, as everything fades._

"Ready for your next life to be taken, I see." Icestar's claws, like moonlit rays, come crashing down, and blackness reigns again.

 _The Starclan cats shake their heads as she enters their domain once more._

 _She waits and enters the living realm again._

"Ready to die?" Blackness.

 _The Starclan cats stare at her, hope still strong in their gaze, as well as three new members, one Riverclan, one Windclan, and... Rabbitspring._

 _"No!" Silverstar bows her head, he couldn't fight them off after all._

 _"Go, fight." He meows._

 _And she reawaken with strength._

"This is for not loving me." Pain, a flicker of a beating heart, darkness descends once again.

 _This time, 5 new members have joined Starclan's ranks, and every new member looks apologetic, and no new member is from within Iceclan's ranks._

"This is for Rainpetal!" Fire, pain, darkness, death.

 _Disparate filling their gaze, whispers circle of her joining the ranks of their starry clan soon._

 _Iceclan would be destroyed before it even began!_

"No..." The silvery leader whispers as another life is taken.

 _"I'm sorry." And there is Blackmoon, among the 6 new Starclanners._

 _"It's not your fault." Silverstar mews solemnly._

 _"Good bye." And she returns, almost hopeless._

Before she dies this time, the Silvery leader of Iceclan looks around, Snowcrystal is throwing herself off the Waterledge, right into a fray.

"No!" But her voice is muffled, as her head is shoved into the dirt by Icestar.

* * *

"Awake? Oh well." More pain, another flicker, and this time, she sees two figures, on black, one white, Icestar and Silverstar, Yin and Yang. Silverstar's figure is fading, and Icestar's does the same, though he doesn't yet have knowledge of this.

* * *

Silverstar just waits as Icestar strips her of another life.

* * *

And she looks at the now hopeless Starclan cats.

Ravenlight steps forward.

"Come on love, you can do this. You've worked up to it since you left Windclan, and Icestar, behind."

Icepaw steps forward.

"You have one life left. Mine." The small white tom steps up and puts his nose to her forehead. "The life of memory, now..."

And the chant rose up, like it had when she received her name.

"Remember! Remember!" The clan of the stars shout, louder than they ever had before, and she does.

It seemed like lifetimes away, but she remembered, her apprentice ceremony, getting her warrior name, becoming Ravenlight's mate, Icestar banishing them, their first litter, Rainpetal's death, her nine lives ceremony, Iceclan's first gathering, the Alliance with Shadowclan, she remembered it all...

And she found her new strength.

"Go!" Ravenlight and Icepaw shout. "Live, breathe, Remember..."

* * *

Silverstar gasps as she wakes to Icestar's cold gleam.

"Enough." She growls, and he pauses.

"What?" Silverstar twists to look him in the eyes.

"Enough." She shoves up throwing him off, and showing her tired clanmates new hope, she looks around.

Four deaths.

Ashreed, Rabbitspring, Snowcrystal, and Blackmoon.

She vowed they would not die in vain.

With a vicious yowl she lunged at Icestar and claws his muzzle, he staggers back, shocked, before scratching his claws down her side. Silverstar leaps onto the white leader and flips him over, exposing his stomach.

With one fatal slash, she strips him of every life he was given.

Icestar gasps and writes before falling still nine times, finally, he twitches once more, and falls still. Silverstar hears the call.

"Windclan! Riverclan! Retreat!"

And as the clan cheers, she feels immense pain.

"The kits..." She gasps, and the clan is with her in an instant.

"Oh the blood!" Shyfawn squeals. Roselily looks on in concern.

"Push!" The dappled medicine cat yowls, Silverstar obeys and does so. Another squelch of blood and a splash and a black kit comes out, he is an exact copy of Ravenlight.

"Push." The next kit is brought to the world full of life, and is white as snow.

"What will you name them?"

"Ravenkit... and Frostkit." She meows, and Frostkit squeals, Ravenkit stays silent, Silverstar looks around and she sees a starry tom.

"Ravenlight?" She mutters and he purrs.

"Yes poppet, come on, you've done your job, the clan will survive." She can barely hear the whispers of her clan as she looks at her two kits, regretfully.

"But..."

Ravenlight's eyes soften.

"I'm sorry, it is not their destiny to know you."

Silverstar nods, looking down, the last thing she sees is her son's breathing fade with her own.

And everything turns black for the last time.

 **Well, that's last chapter.**

 **AL that's left is...**

 **The Epilogue, thank you all for sticking through it and, though I can't promise when it will be out, there will be a sequel.**


	14. Epilogue

**And this is it, the final chapter, goodbye Silverstar... excuse me, Silverbriar.**

 **I'll miss you, and I hope that he everyone looks out for the future sequel!**

The newly named Shardstar trots into camp, smiling proudly.

"Bla-" oh, that's right. She's dead.

Shardstar's mouth twitches.

"Moonshine!" His beautiful mate walks up, their kit, the newly named Darkpaw, walks up behind her.

"Congratulations Dad!" Darkpaw purrs, Moonshine nodding. Shardstar smiles.

"How is poor Frostkit?" He asks, and Moonshine sighs.

"She's healthy I'm so glad that Lightwater agreed to take her in." Shardstar nods.

"As am I."

It had been two moons since the battle, and many changes had happened in Iceclan, for one, Lightwater had had her kits, Oceankit and Creamkit, and she had adopted the late founder's kit, Frostkit, as Ravenkit had been too weak to live.

Of course Darkpaw had been made an apprentice and things were finally looking up.

Maybe they would survive after all.

Frostkit comes trotting out of the nursery, her adopted siblings in tow.

"Shardstar! Shardstar!" She meows, and Shardstar looks down.

"Yes?" Frostkit looks at him with a smile.

"Can you tell me about Mother again?" She asks, and Shardstar grins.

"What story would you like to hear?" The black tom wonders.

"The Founding Battle." That was what they called the battle of all clans except Thunderclan, The Founding Battle, for it was when Iceclan was truly considered a clan.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, your Mother was very brave, and she loved you very much..."

Shardstar knew one thing for certain, he had lost many loved ones that day, Blackmoon, Snowcrystal, and his beloved leader, the black leader swore himself a vow,

No one he loved would ever be hurt again.

None of the cats noticed four figures standing at the edge of camp.

Proud Silver, Regretful Ice, Wise Raven, and Young Black.

Forever watching those they loved.

 **There we go, the final pages, Goodbye Silverbriar's Journey.**

 **Goodbye everyone.**

 **Anyone know who the figures were?**


End file.
